mitt_and_onfandomcom-20200214-history
115th United States Congress
The 115th United States Congress occurred between January 3, 2017 to January 3, 2019, during the fifth and sixth years of the Mitt Romney presidency. Senate In the 115th Congress, The Republicans had 56 seats, Democrats had 41, Social Democrats had 1 and Independents had 2. Alabama * Doug Jones (D) * Richard Shelby ® Alaska * Mark Begich (D) * Lisa Murkowsi ® Arizona * Jeff Flake ® * Meghan McCain ® Arkansas * Tom Cotton ® * John Boozman ® California * Dianne Feinstein (D) * Eric Garcetti (D) Colorado * Mark Udall (D) * Michael Bennett (D) Connecticut * Chris Murphy (D) * Richard Blumenthal (D) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Chris Coons (D) Florida * Connie Mack IV ® * Marco Rubio ® Georgia * Michelle Nunn (D) * Johnny Ivakson ® Hawaii * Mazie Hirono (D) * Brian Schatz (D) Idaho * Jim Risch ® * Mike Crapo ® Illinois * Dick Durbin (D) * Tammy Duckworth (D) Indiana * Richard Lugar ® * Todd Young ® Iowa * Bruce Braley (D) * Chuck Grassley ® Kansas * Greg Orman (I) * Jerry Moran ® Kentucky * Allison Grimes (D) * Rand Paul ® Louisiana * Mary Landrieu (D) * Bobby Lindal ® Maine * Augus King (I) * Susan Collins ® Maryland * Ben Cardin (D) * Chris Van Hollen (D) Massachusetts * Scott Brown ® * John Kerry (D) Michigan * Debbie Stabenow (D) * Gary Peters (D) Minnesota * Amy Klobuchar (D) * Al Franken (D) Mississippi * Roger Wicker ® * Thad Cochran ® Missouri * Sarah Steelman ® * Roy Blunt ® Montana * Denny Rehberg ® * Steve Daines ® Nebraska * Deb Fischer ® * Ben Sasse ® Nevada * Dean Heller ® * Joe Heck ® New Hampshire * Jeanne Shaheen (D) * Kelly Ayotte ® New Jersey * Bob Menendez (D) * Cory Booker (D) New Mexico * Martin Heinrich (D) * Tom Udall (D) New York * Kirsten Gillibrand (D) * Chuck Schumer (D) North Carolina * Kay Hagan (D) * Richard Burr ® North Dakota * Rick Berg ® * John Hoeven ® Ohio * Josh Mandel ® * Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * Jim Infole ® * James Lankford ® Oregon * Jeff Merkley (D) * Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * Bob Casey Jr. (D) * Pat Toomey ® Rhode Island * Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * Lindsey Graham ® * Tim Scott ® South Dakota * Mike Rounds ® * John Thune ® Tennessee * Bob Corker ® * Lamar Alexander ® Texas * Ted Cruz ® * John Cornyn ® Utah * Orrin Hatch ® * Mike Lee ® Vermont * Bernie Sanders (SD) * Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * George Allen ® * Mark Warner (D) Washington * Maria Cantwell (D) * Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * Joe Manchin (D) * Shelley Capito Moore ® Wisconsin * Tammy Baldwin (D) * Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * John Barrasso ® * Mike Enzi ® Category:American Congressional Sessions